Hearts Bound
by blackxrosexvampire
Summary: This is a RikuAlice, SoraKairi fanfic. And if you don't know, I might have Ansem chasing after Riku don't ask. I made Alice older, since I think she's supposedly seven. In this she's old enough to be with Riku.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: None is mine. wishes that Riku was hers

A/N: My first KH fic! Yes, I realize that Alice is really much younger, but I decided to make her older. Enjoy. And by the way, this takes place after the games, I guess. And I don't know what happens, but I'm gonna say all the world returned, and they were all linked together.

Chapter 1Beginnings

"What the f--?"

"Shhh!"

Riku looked up, rubbing his head. Dammit. That had hurt. All his pain vanished as he found himself staring into clear blue eyes. They dazzled him.

"Are you alright?" The girl whispered, her expression worried. Riku found himself speechless. He broke eye-contact with her, his breath a little unsteady.

"I- I'm fine"," Riku answered, keeping his voice down. The girl seemed relieved. She looked very beautiful to Riku, and her only fault seemed to be an ugly blue-checkered dress. Besides that, she was thin, had long, straight blond hair, and entrancing eyes that shone like jewels.

The girl nodded in the opposite direction, "I'm sorry... I was in such a hurry... There are black bug-like demons after me. But they're much larger than bugs."

Riku blinked, "Heartless?"

The girl looked surprised, "I-is that their name? I'll remember that. I'm Alice, by the way."

Riku nodded, standing up. They were about the same height... Riku figured they must have similar ages, "Riku. How old are you?"

"18," Alice answered, shaking Riku's hand. So she was a year younger than him, "And you?"

Riku sat down, "I'm 19, Miss Alice." Riku was usually formal to those who didn't know him well. Wakka used to tease him about that. Then again, he could kick Wakka's ass anytime...

Alice blushed, "Please... just Alice. Riku... that's a nice name."

"Thanks," Riku answered, this time forgetting to keep his voice down. All of a sudden, heartless materialized in front of them. One of them lashed out at Alice, slashing her side. She fell over, breath ragged.

Without thinking, Riku picked her up, and ran. The many passages of Wonderland were a challenge. He wasn't sure where he was going, until he got to the rabbit hole. He locked the doors behind him, and laid Alice down. He figured he only had a few minutes.

"Seraphim of the Light!" He exclaimed in a mystical voice. A pair of white, fluffy wings tore through his shirt. Bare-chested, his muscles were chiseled, and firm. He bent over, his white hair falling into his eyes, and picked Alice up.

He took off from the ground, just as the Heartless burst through the door. They shrieked with rage, as they saw their prey getting away. Riku closed his eyes, "Wind shield us..."

A white, semi-translucent, bubble formed around Riku and Alice. Riku flew around obstacles, heading for Traverse Town. It wasn't a great idea, but he didn't have a better one at the moment.

---

Alice, who had passed out from the pain in her side, reawakened to find herself being carried by a handsome, bare-chested man. She almost gasped, but then realized it was Riku. He didn't seem to realize that she was awake. His blue eyes glittered, and his white hair blew back from his face.

Alice could feel her face grow hot, but she closed her eyes, relaxing in Riku's arms. Her side (coincidentally?) felt a little better.

A/N: Short chappie. But anyway, there will be some Sora and Kairi in this fic, so don't worry! smiles devilishly This is really a just-for-fun, fluffy kind of fic, keep in mind. So the ages are definitely not accurate, I'm guessing.


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: None is mine! wants Riku!

A/N: Riku is not wearing a shirt... Oh, sorry! I am a Riku fangirl. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

-Remi

Chapter 2Awakenings

"Mmm?" Alice opened her eyes slowly, confused of where she was. She was pressed against something warm... And fleshy. Riku's bare chest.

Alice jumped up, waking Riku, who was wearing a pair of black pants, and no top. Alice was still wearing her dress, although she found it very uncomfortable.

Riku tilted his head to the side, "You okay?"

"I- I'm fine," Alice said, "I just, um... Um..." She was blushing, and she knew it. Riku looked down at his bare chest, "Oh, sorry... I usually sleep with a shirt off. If it makes you feel better, I'll put one on."

Alice shrugged, trying to remain calm "No. It's fine, do whatever you want."

Riku went and put on a shirt that was tight enough for his muscles to bluge through a little. He looked at Alice, "Oh, yeah, um... We're in Traverse Town. It's a, um... Another world."

Alice nodded, "I've heard about the other worlds. Thank you for rescuing me, Riku."

Riku smiled, "Hey, no problem. Um, listen, I bought you somehting to wear, that might be a little more comfortable than the dress you're wearing now. They didn't have a very wide selection at the shop for girls-just dresses-but I thought it was less elaborate tan your dress, and was very comfotable for walking around in. And I got you a pair of shoes."

Alice nodded. She understood now where they were. They were in a room, at some place-perhaps an inn- in this Traverse Town. She entered the bathroom with the new dress, black-and-blue knee socks, and boots.

---

_This time, when I left the island, Kairi came with me. I'm glad, too. I love her to death, and I didn't want to leave her. It had taken too long to see her again. Yeah, I'm a Heartless-hunter. But I also promised Kairi that I would take her somewhere special. Other worlds are as special as it gets, right? She's a tough chick, and she helps me out a lot with killing heartless. We're 17 now..._

Kairi yawned, "Hey Sora, up and at 'em! I swear, you're just as lazy as you've always been. Seriously though, you're worse than Princess Aurora."

Sora smiled slightly, and mumbled, "I work by the same principles too..."

Kairi bent down, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "That better?"

"Much," Sora answered, pulling himself out of bed. His muscles rippled, as he stretched, and he pulled a white T-shirt on over his tan chest. Sora remembered how scrawny he's been when he was 15. Not anymore, he wasn't.

Sora was wearing what he usually did, black pants with protecton chains, and a white (or sometimes black, even occasionally red) T-shirt. Kairi, had more color in her outfit. She was wearing a beautiful knee-length, flowy skirt, that was pink and orange, and rippled in the breeze. She was wearing a white shirt, with the picture of an orange palm tree on it. Her hair was auburn, and hung down to her waist.

Sora's own hair, was as unruly as it had always been, except that now he had dreadlocks, and Kairi ran her hands through it. The light reflected in it's coffee-like color. She smiled, "Ready for another day?"

Sora kissed her, "Always."

---

"Okay, what do you think?" Alice asked.

Riku turned, and had to sit to keep from fainting. Alice looked breathtaking in the smooth black dress he had bought her. It clung to her, defining her curves, but was still long enough so that it wouldn't be considered too... slutty. It was black, and has some lace trim, but was nothing fancy really. Still, complete with the boots, and black-and-blue checkered knee socks, she looked ready to kill.

"Well?" Alice asked, turning around.

Riku stammered, "W- Wow... You, um... You look... great. Amazing. Fantastic."

Alice smiled, a sweet smile, "Thank you."

Riku blushed a little, and Alice looked at him strangely. Riku asked, "Huh? What?"

Alice giggled a little, "Riku... Your nose is bleeding."

"Ah!" Riku wiped away the blood, "S- Sorry." When his nose stopped bleeding, Riku stood, "So... we should get going."

"Hm?" Alice asked, "To where?" Riku shook his head, "Um, listen, I can understand if you'd like to leave after I tell you this... I hunt heartless, and kill them. And, if you're traveling with me, you have two choices. You either guard camp, wherever we are, or you help me hunt and kill them."

Alice smiled mischeviously, "Nope, sorry, you aren't going to lose me that easily!" She was already warming up to Riku, and had flalen into aless ormal way of speech, "I'll hunt with you."

"You know this is goiung to be really dangerous?"

"Yep. But... What have I got to lose?"

---

"Who's your friend, kid?" Cid asked Riku, as he and Alice walked into his shop. riku growled, "I told you not to call me kid. I'm _19._"

Yuffie bounded over, "You'll alwayts be a kid to us, Riku!" She turned to Alice, "And who mgiht yopu be?"

"I'm Alice," Alice answered. Yuffie laughed, "Nice to meetcha!"

"She's decided to hunt with me, I rescued her from another world. And she'll need a weapon."

Yuffie nodded, and said to Alice, "Okay... Let's see... You're the stealth and magic type, so you should use knives, quick and easy. And I'll teach you some elemental magic, remember these--"

--Yuffie touched her middle and index finger to Alice's forehead--

"--Darkness, Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Light, Lightning, Thunder. When you say their names, their elemental spell can be cast. I'm guesisng that your strongest powers will be Water and Darkness. Now, here are your knives..." She handed Alice two silver knives, "Go find Riku. He'll probably be waiting outside."

---

"I'm ready."

Riku stood up, "Good, let's get moving, then."

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Yuffie know what elements were my sterngths? She said... darness and water."

Riku smiled, "Probably because you look so good in black and blue. Heh, just kidding, she just can. Yuffie was trained to be able to do that."

Alice laughed, "Why thank you. So, where to?"

"I borrowed gummi ship from Cid, it should be waiting outside. We also have some potions and stuff. We should be ready, we just have to go outside."

HE held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Alice placed her arm in his, "LEt's."

---

Kairi sighed exhaustedly, and leaned against a tree, "That it?"

Sora nodded, "I think so…" His keyblade was in his hand. He had added the Oblivion Charm, as it was a very powerful keyblade.

Kairi slid down the trunk of the tree until she was sitting at the base. Sora sat down next to her, "You okay? Need anything?"

Kairi shook her head, "Fine… Let's just rest for a little bit."

"So," She asked, " Have you heard anything from Riku?"

"No," Sora answered, "But I heard he's a Heartless-hunter now. Cid told me."

Kairi smiled, "Then there's a good chance we'll see him again."

"Yeah," Sora smiled back, "That would be cool."

"Deep Jungle is the _worst _place to hunt," Kairi commented.

"And why is that?" Sora asked.

"Well, for one thing, you can't see the things coming at you. And second, the Heartless are monkey who jump around. Not to mention the panthers, and leopard around here…"

"Okay, okay, point taken," Sora laughed, "Let's go back to the gummy ship."

"So, whioch world are we going to?" Alice asked.

"Yours, actually," Riku answered.

"Mine? How come?"

"I figured that you'd be able to train easier in your own environment," Riku explained.

"Oh," Alice said.

Riku got into the cockpit of the large gummi ship, "There's food and other necessary item behing the cockpit, but you can come up front with me. In a gummi ship, it takes about 2 days to get to Wonderland. Large gummi ships don't usually have the warp drive…"

Alice took Riku's hand, and he helped her into the cockpit. They took off, and soon, all Aice could see were stars. Riku pressed a button, that read "invisibility drive"..

Alice climbed to the back part of the ship. She looked out the window at the night sky. "So peaceful…"

"Isn't it?" Riku sat down next to Alice, and stared out the window.

"Who's manning the ship?"

"Auto-pilot," Riku explained.

"Oh…" Riku put his arm around Alice, and she leaned her head against Riku's shoulder.

_Bump_

The gummi ship hit what seemed to be space's equivalent of a speed bump. It was jarred badly, and Alice fell forward.

She fell into Riku, who fell back, and her lips met his.

It took Alicea moment to realize that she was on top of Riku, and that her lips had just made contact with his. She lifted her head up so that she could see his eyes, blushing. He looked stunned.

"I, ah, um…" Alice stammered, "Sorry."

"N- No big deal," Riku answered, "But… uh… You might wanna get off me."

Alice nodded, sitting up. Riku too sat up. He looked over at her, a grin on his face.

"Hey Alice?"

Alice met his eyes, "Y- Yeah?"

"You're cute when you blush."

_And there's something about Riku's smile… It makes me feel all warm inside. A feeling I haven't had since I was with my family._

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Sora?" Donald quacked, he and Goofy turning at the sound of his voice.

Kairi grinned, "Hey guys."

"Kairi!" Goofy exclaimed, "Gawrsh it good to see you two again!"

"How long has it been?" Sora asked.

"Two years," Donald answered.

"We should keep in touch," Kairi commented,

"You got a lot of muscle, Sora," Goofy observed.

"Yup, I'm a heartless hunter now."

"Really?" Donald asked, "That must be tough."

"Not really. Kairi's a big help."

Kairi laughed, " You flatter me. I'm only okay. It's Yuffie's weapons too."

"Well, why don't you come see Pluto. He misses you, hyuck," Goofy told Sora and Kairi.

"There it is."

Alice looked out the window, and sure enough, there was her world—Wonderland. She sighed nerovusly, and leaned agaisnt Riku. He smiled, "It'll be okay."

Alice nodded, "I hope so."

A/N: Chapter 2 done! I might not be writing for a while, I'm moving, so that gerts in the way of things. Review, please!

-Remi


	3. Proposals

Disclaimer: None is mine! All is Square Enix/Disney.

Author's Note: Chapter 3 already,huh? Wow… pretty cool I'd say. I got COM! Anyway, yes I did change my username. And on to the story, because I have nothing good to say here. Oh, right pairings list:

Sora-Kairi

Riku-Alice

Cloud-Squall

The rest are pending…

Chapter 3Proposals

Alice got out of the ship, assisted by Riku, who was a gentleman enough to offer her his hand while she got out. Alice looked around. She was back, after being away for such a short time…

"Well, first thing's first," Riku said, walking into the bizarre room that came in many forms, depending on with ways you entered, "Drink this…"

Riku gave her the potion she had drunk the first time she had come to this world (that had been a while ago). Alice drank it, and found herself to be smaller. Riku too, was smaller.

That's when they came.

Alice saw them coming out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, and backed up, until she was back-to-back with Riku. The seemingly hollow soldiers were surrounding them, and more kept coming.

"You ready?" Riku asked in a low voice.

"I think so," Alice answered. Her new dress was much easier to fight in, it was true. Her boots-much like Riku's--were surprisingly lightweight.

"Okay. Ready…Set…GO!"

Alice jumped forward, trying to remember all the fighting moves her brother Peter had taught her. Were these creatures the reason she and her brother and the rest of her family had been torn apart? Alice was suddenly filled with rage, and stopped using her fists.

She whipped out her knives, and slashed a shadow on her right. She threw her left knife up in the air, and it fell dead-on a soldier. A shadow tried to jump on her, but Alice stuck out her right knife, and it fell right into the blade, impaled. It fell to the ground.

Now having lost both her knives, Alice stepped back, and clasped her hands, "water….water…WATER TSUNAMI!"

She opened her hands, and a blast of water shot out, killing many heartless. She felt herself grin a little. This wasn't that bad…

-

Riku swung his dark sword (it looked a bit like a wing, but was highly dangerous), and slashed through a group of the army of heartless. How could there be so many?

He held out his palm, and muttered, "Twighlight…" A thin beam of silver light with black smoke twining around it shot out, and went through many heartless. He ran forward, jumped, an yelled, "TWIGHLIGHT STRIKE!" He closed his palm, and the beam seemed to travel through his left arm and torso, and through his right arm, finally entering his sword.

He landed, and stuck his sword into the ground where a dark whirlpool has appeared. The whirlpool attracted the heartless. As soon as a hundred or so of them were in it's wide berth, Riku jumped up, dislodging the sword fro the ground. A white light erupted from the whirlpool, killing the heartless unlucky enough to be standing in it.

---

"It was great of Goofy and Donald to give us this room in the castle," Sora commented, "We could use a vacation for a few days."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what we need. Hey, listen… I was thinking that maybe… At some point… We could go back to the island, maybe just as a little getaway…"

"I know just the occasion…" Sora muttered, walking up to the balcony, to stand next to Kairi, "Why don't we go now? Today! We'll leave a note saying that we went for the night and that we'll be back!"

Kairi blinked, but then smiled, "Yeah! That would be funny! Donald and Goofy would understand."

---

The sandy beaches where they had grown up had never seemed so beautiful to Kairi. As she and Sora sat on the beach, she stared out to sea. The sun was setting, making everything on the island appear gold, pink, and orange. The sea sparkled.

Kairi stood, and walked right up near the ocean. She was wearing a pink, orange, and yellow bikini with palm trees on it.. Her long red hair flowed behind her.

"The sky… It's so beautiful…"

Sora walked up next to her. He was wearing red swim trunks, with a crown necklace. His favorite glove was on. Kairi herself was wearing her favorite sea-shell necklace.

"Just like you…" Sora muttered.

Kairi turned, and found herself facing him, "Huh?"

And without warning, Sora pulled Kairi into a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kairi looked into Sora's eyes, "Sora…?"

Sora, looking back into Kairi's eyes, knelt, still holding her hand, "Kairi, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this universe. You mean more to me than anything. Will you marry me?"

He took out a black velvet box, and opened it. Inside was a diamond on a silver ring. The diamond was in the shape of a heart, and there was an X in the middle made from rubies but all put together to make one heart-shaped jewel.

Kairi gasped, "Sora, I…Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Kairi hugged Sora, knocking him tot he ground. He grinned, as she kissed him, and slipped the ring onto her finger,"…I love you."

Kairi laughed, and stared lovingly into his eyes, "I love you too."

---

Alice leaned against the leg of the table in the bizarre room, breathing heavily. Riku walked over, "You okay?"

Alice shook her head no, and fainted.

---

Alice opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. Riku was standing at the window, looking out. Alice could see that she was in a small hut-like house. It was a little more modern than a hut.

Riku turned, and smiled, "Oh, hey, you're up."

Alice nodded, "Yeah…Where are we?"

"My home," Riku answered, "Destiny Island. We just got here. Wanna go out to the beach? We could go for a swim. It's really beautiful, the sun is setting."

Alice nodded, "I…Sure."

---

Riku was wearing blue swim trunks. Alice had managed to find a bikini that fit her. It was black with a blue tie-dye heart on it. Riku had taken one look at her, and had gotten another nosebleed.

As Alice walked, she found that Riku had taken her hand in his. She also found that she had no problem with this. Riku stopped short, and grinned. Alice looked at hi, and asked, "What is it?"

Riku called out, "HEY, SORA, KAIRI!"

The other two swimmers turned, and ran up to Alice and Riku. Alice saw a girl with deep blue eyes and long read hair, and a boy with brown dread locks and deep blue eyes.

They grinned when they saw Riku. The girl-Kairi-gave him a hug. Alice had already let her hand slip out of Riku's.

"Riku! Oh my god, how long has it been?" Kairi turned to Alice, "Hey, I'm Kairi, and this is Sora, who are you?"

Alice smiled, "I'm Alice."

"She's my girlfriend," Riku explained, and Alice blushed. But she supposed that it was pretty true, and besides, she could live with it…

Sora smiled, and shook Alice's hand, "Pleasure to meet you. Riku, you're still taller."

"That's because I'm older," Riku laughed, "But you sure aren't a shrimp anymore."

"What's that mean?"

Alice looked down at Kairi's left hand and gasped, "Wow! That's a beautiful ring!"

"Isn't it? Sora gave me it," Kairi was grinning broadly, her eyes sparkling.

Alice raised a hand to her mouth, "Does that mean…?"

"Uh-huh," Kairi confirmed.

And as if they had known each other forever, Kairi and Alice hugged in a mix of congratulations, and excited talk. Sora and Riku observed them, looking confused.

"It's like they're sisters…" Sora shook his head.

Riku shrugged, "Girls. And you, dude. Congrats! Since when?"

"Literally 5 minutes ago," Sora said, "You guys come out here for a swim?"

"Yeah," Alice cut in.

"Then come on, and join us!" Kairi laughed.

Riku and Sora looked at each other for a brief second, with mischievous looks on their faces. Then they ran up to the protesting, but laughing girls and picked then up, ran into the see, and threw them in, laughing.

The next day, the four headed to Traverse Town, after stopping by the castle to tell Donald and Goofy that Sora and Kairi were getting married and would be staying in Traverse.

Needless to say, everyone was thrilled to hear the news. Well, the girls were thrilled. The guys were stoically calm.

" Oh, Kairi, congrats!" Yuffie squealed, hugging her.

Aerith laughed, " Calm down, Yuffie. Kairi I'm so happy for you!"

" We can help you pick out a dress if you want," Alice offered.

Kairi grinned, "Thanks, girls, that would be fun."

Cid, meanwhile, was grilling Sora, "Don't you think you're a little young, kid?"

Sora punched him in the arm, "She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

" Better than waiting to get old and grey like Squall here. What are you, a monk?" Riku commented, leaning against the railing of the accessory shop with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Hey, shut up!" Squall said angrily, crushing his empty beer can. Then he said, sounding more collected, "For your information, I found someone."

"Yeah? Who's that?" Riku asked, opening one eye.

"Me," Cloud answered, walking over next to Squall.

Yuffie turned, "What? But…but…"

"Thinking to get Squally for yourself?" Kairi laughed.

"Well, yes!" Yuffie squealed.

" Hey, it's not my problem," Squall said as serious as ever.

"There, there," Aerith said, patting Yuffie, "I understand. Squally is pretty cute."

"I told you not to call me that!" Squall yelled.

"I guess I could always go for Sepheroth," Yuffie said, looking carefree.

"You idiot! He's our enemy!" Squally argued.

"WHO CARES!" Yuffie announced happily, jumping up on the counter and punching the air above her, "WE'VE GOT A WEDDING COMING UP! LET'S CELEBRATE! DRINKS ARE ON SQUALLY AND CLOUD!"

"WHAT?YOU JERK!" Squall and Cloud yelled.

"Hey, Yuffie, you might want to get down…" Alice laughed.

And they set off, with Yuffie leading the way and a defeated Squall and Cloud bringing up the rear. Cid watched them walk off, saying he had to watch the store.

" ALLLLLRIGHTYYYY THEN! Who wants to try Yuffie's new signature drink?"

"What are we, your guinea pigs?" Cloud asked.

" What's in this anyway?" Sora asked holding it up, "It's purple…"

"Gin, vodka, Redbull, Jolt, lime juice, lemon juice, orange juice, grape juice, grapefruit juice, piña colada mix, tequila, and the secret ingredient!"

" What's so secret about it?" Riku asked.

"The secret ingredient is illegal!Moonshine!" She said this in a low voice.

Squall choked on his margarita, "Moonshine?"

"That _would _explain why it looks so toxic…" Alice said pensively.

" What the hell," Kairi said, holding out her empty shot-glass, "Give me a shot."

Aerith and Alice looked at each other, and held out their shot-glasses too, " Yeah, us too."

Yuffie filled her shot-glass too, "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

The guys watched as the girls drank.

"Woah, Yuffie, this stuff is the shit!" Aerith exclaimed.

" Aerith curses a lot more now… It's weird," Squall told Riku and Sora. Cloud nodded, " She's not a goody-good anymore."

"Sora leaned against his chair, and Kairi walked over, "Let's all go swimming."

"Where?" Riku inquired. Kairi seemed to think about this. Then she smiled, "Atlantica. It's perfect."

"Good idea," Agreed Alice, walking over. Riku and Sora looked at each other.

" Pleeeeaaassse?" Yuffie bounced over with Aerith walking behind.

On a whim, Alice kissed Riku. His lips were soft, and he was so shocked that he did not kiss back. Alice looked innocently at him, " Please?"

Riku sounded breath-taken, "O-Okay."

"Hey, good one, Riku!" Squall said, laughing a little. Cloud and Sora were hooting. Riku smiled, " Since when has she been so bold…? Hanging around with Kairi, Yuffie, and Aerith must help her."

"Nice going girl!" Yuffie cheered.

Aerith nodded, " It was a good idea!"

Kairi was laughing, " Riku didn't know what hit him!"

Alice smiled modestly, "Well then, are we heading to Atlantica or not?"

"I gotta admit… The last time I was here, Donald used his magic to give me fins. But we should do alright without 'em," Sora said, staring in the vast pool of clear water that lead into the ocean from his point on the sand.

"Will we be able to breathe?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie smiled, "Alice can help with that one!"

Alice blinked, " I…I can?"

Yuffie smiled, "Close your eyes…It'll come to you."

Alice closed her eyes, and felt water rushing over her, her mermaid fins helping her force through the current.

"_Mermaid's Gift."_

A glittery veil of silvery light fell over the group, leaving their skin and hair sparkling.

"Wow…" Sora said, " Where'd ya learn to do that?"

At first, they just stayed at the surface of the pool.

Aerith sat on the beach with Sora and Riku sitting in front of her. Riku snorted, " There is no way you can read minds."

Sora agreed, " Yeah, c'mon, it's not possible."

"You wanna bet?" Aerith asked casually.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, and nodded. Aerith clapped her hands, " Good, I could use a good bet that doesn't have to do with Yuffie and if she would run up to Clayton, and kiss him. I swear, that girl has no shame… Anyway, think of a number from 0 to 20. If I guess both of your numbers correctly, you both fork over 1,000 munny."

Aerith closed her eyes, and put two fingers of each hand on Riku and Sora's head, "Sora… you chose 20; Riku…you chose 15."

"WHAAAT?" Riku and Sora jumped forward.

"That's not possible!" Sora protested.

"It's very possible," Aerith smiled, back up a little, "Please don't yell."

Riku cleared is throat, 'Right, sorry, well then, guess you were right…"

"No stalling!" Aerith smacked Riku on the back of the head. "Argh! Okay okay, fine…" He and Sora grudgingly each gave her 1,000 munny.

The three of them got into the pool next to the others. Yuffie was teasing Squall again, "C'mon Squally, don't act so tough."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, Squally," Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"I will--" He kicked of from the rocky side, and attempted to get Yuffie. Yuffie, however, dodged. Squall stopped himself from completely crashing into Cloud by putting his hand out to the edge, but his face was just inches from Cloud's face.

Squall and Cloud both blushed. Yuffie rolled her eyes, and yelled, "Oh, come _on! _You two are a couple, aren't you! Start acting like it, and kiss him! If I can kiss Clayton to win a bet, you can kiss Cloud!" And with that, she took the back of Squall's head, and pushed it forwards, closing the inches between Squall and Cloud's faces. Their lips pressed together.

Squall and Cloud started making out. Yuffie smiled, "Job well done, Yuf'."

"You're the only I know who talks to themself…" Sora sighed.

"Yeah, but she'd make a good match-maker," Alice pointed out. "A little forceful, if anything," Kairi agreed.

"Aw, thanks girls," Yuffie laughed, "Oh, and Aerith, you _still _owe me 50 munny."

"The bet was that you'd make out with Clayton. Not kiss him. You only get 50, not 100," Aerith shook her head.

"Well, it would take 200 to make me stick my tongue in that bastard's mouth!" Yuffie declared.

"Ugh, Yuffie, that's _disgusting_," Riku told her. "Really, what wouldn't you do for munny?" Cloud asked, breaking the kiss with Squall.

Yuffie seemed to think about this, which made everyone sigh.

"You have to _think _about it, Yuffie?" Squall asked exasperatedly.

Just then, Kairi said, "Uh-oh. Company

Sora turned, and immediately growled.

Axel grinned evilly, "Well, look who it is. Nice to see you all again."

"What do you want, Axel?" Sora got out of the water.

"We've come," Zexion answered coldly, "Because the words are starting to disappear again."

A/N: THEENDCLIFFHANGER! If you can't read that, sorry… Anyway, I need a way to end it, but I'll explain in my next chapter. Okay, review please! .


End file.
